Love, Hate, and Everything In Between
by Kasey'sLove
Summary: Ichigo's new college roommate reminds him of Grimmjow, little does he know he might need to sleep with one eye open. is it really Grimmjow or is Ichigo just Paranoid? will the two get along, maybe it will be something more. mpreg.
1. Chapter 1

Ichigo

It's been four years since the war ended, and life has gone on as normal. I see Renji and Rukia periodically when they just stop in to say hi or check up on me. I'm nineteen now and starting my second semester of college. When I first moved in they told me my roommate never checked in, and now I'm finally supposed to be getting one today.

'Knock Knock'

I barely heard the knocking through my headphone until it turned to pounding. I switched off my music and walked to the door. There stood a boy with his back turned to me reaching for the few bags he had with him.

"Oi, you must me my new room…" I stopped once he turned around and glared at me. I took a step back when I noticed how much he resembled Grimmjow. He had brown hair, but the same piercing teal blue eyes. He looked me up and down as if sizing me up and returned to getting his bags.

"Yeah, I'm your new roommate. Now can you move outta my way so I can put my shit up" he said almost knocking me on my ass coming through the door. What the hell, I just meet him and I already feel like it's going to royally suck.

He went to the empty side of the room and chunked the three or four bags onto the bed. By the looks of it that's all he brought, no friends of family helping him move in. not that he had anything to move.

"What are you looking at" he glared at me.

"What the hell is your problem" I scowled and returned his glare.

He got up and got in my face. "My only problem is having to look at your face" he growled. The hate in his eyes took me back. I've known him all of what… two seconds, and it looks like he's hated me for years.

"What the hell is your problem? If I'm going to be stuck with you, you need to pull the stick that's up your ass out!" I continued to glare at him. What pissed me off the most was that he started to smirk.

"Well now don't you get upset fast" he backed up while barking out a laugh and went back to unpacking his clothes.

I was so pissed off I just went back to my bed and plugged my ears with my headphones, blasting my music as loud as it would go. I had to calm my nerves, I promised my dad I wouldn't get kicked out of school.

Over the next few hours he stayed silent unpacking the few things he had. It was mostly clothes actually only clothes, no sheets, no pillows, nothing. As much as this dude pisses me off, I can't help but feel a little bad. Then again I know nothing about him and I'm not sure I want to either.

* * *

><p>The next few days seemed to tick by slowly for Ichigo. His new roommate seems hell bent on getting under his skin. What ate at him the most was still the boy's eyes. It was almost like Grimmjow turned human and dyed his hair brown. Paranoid.<p>

A week had passed and Ichigo still knew little about his roommate not even his name, just what he observed. He was a major masochist; he enjoys pissing me off way too much. He owned only a few outfits about ten or so and a pair of sandals. He slept on the school given mattress (which suck by the way) with no sheets or pillows to speak of. Besides piss Ichigo off, he doesn't do much. He stares out the window transfixed on the people passing by. He looks…peaceful. It's hard to believe it the say guy.

"What are you looking at" the boy barked. Ichigo wasn't fazed he'd grown to just ignore it.

"What's your name" the question seemed to take the hate from his eyes. "Wh…" he paused 'here comes the obnoxious comment' Ichigo thought until he saw the conflict in his eyes. After a moment, he gave a light smile, more to himself than Ichigo. A split second later his face hardened.

"Just call me sexta"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Later On That Night.

Ichigo

Once I finished my homework, sleep didn't come easy. My mind seemed to be on Sexta. No one names their child six. After years of keeping my own secrets I can tell when people are hiding things. I know that's not his real name, but why insist of being called Sexta. It's just another reminder of Grimmjow I don't need.

After a few minutes of staring at the wall, I rolled over in my bed and watched Sexta stare out the window from his bed. Whenever he's not glaring at me or insulting me, he looks lonely like a lost puppy in a world of conflict. So the more he tries to get under my skin and looks at me with so much hate the more I want to know why.

* * *

><p>Once sleep finally came to him, peace still managed to escape him. Memories from the winter war began to plague his dreams. His battle with Grimmjow weighing heavily on his mind, fierce relentless attacks claws to sword.<p>

Sexta's attention soon turned from window watching to Ichigo. He watched as Ichigo started grunting, moaning, and sweating. Sexta tried his best not to get worried, but as the groans grew louder the more his resolve weakened. He got off of his bed, found a glass on Ichigo's dresser and filled it with water. He made his way back over to Ichigo and just hovered over him trying to decide what to do.

Despite his better judgment he stepped closer to Ichigo's bed and tapped his shoulder. Ichigo jerked up "GRIMMJOW" Ichigo screamed as his body shook. He patted his stomach as if feeling for a wound. After Ichigo came out of his daze he looked up at Sexta who held out the glass of water. He accepted it with shaky hands, and Sexta went back to his bed.

* * *

><p>"Fuck" I murmured. That's the third time this week.<p>

After my breathing slowed down I threw my covers off and let my feet hang over the end of the bed. I tried to drink some water but my hands were still shacking too violently for me to hold it properly. I looked over at Sexta who seemed content to watch my every move. During our short staring contest, I could tell he wanted to say something.

"What…" he paused. Here comes the obnoxious comment.

"What is your family like" I blinked. "My Family, um I have a dad and two sisters. We make a weird bunch, but no less a family" I said starting to calm down. Sexta nodded slightly and then continued.

"Sounds nice, I haven't had a family for a really long time" he stated and went silent for a few minutes.

"Are you alright now?" he asked looking over me. I nodded taking a sip of water and setting in down on the floor.

"You really need ta work or this problem" he said as he demeanor changed

"Cuz this shit every other night is starting to piss me off" he growled.

Seriously! I swear this guy is bipolar.

He turned back to his window staring at the moon and I laid back down in my bed.

The next day I went to the store and got a bed and pillow set for Sexta. Despite the hell that he causes me I can't help but feel bad. Watching him sleep on nothing for the past week has been eating at me.

Later that day I walked into our room and it was no surprise to see Sexta sitting on his bed.

"Here" I chucked the bed and pillow set at his feet.

"What the hell is this" he asked picking up one of the bags.

"It's a cover set for your bed and there are the pillows" I said pointing to them.

He looked them over for a moment and then slid them back to me

"I don't need this" he growled glaring.

UGH!

"Look you bastard, I know you've got some personal vendetta against me, but just take the damn covers they won't kill you!" I yelled my annoyance getting the better of me. I slid them back and set on my bed.

* * *

><p>Hi Kasey here. I just wanted to say thanks to all of you who alerted and put my story amongst their favorites. I hope I live up to the expectations. Thanks you again.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclamer: I own Nothing.

* * *

><p>After Sexta took the comforter set I pretended to do homework, as I watched him try to make his bed while trying not to laugh because he was failing miserably. I wonder where he grew up. Some of the things he does don't make since, like he wasn't born in the twenty first century. After about five minutes of watching Sexta struggle with the sheets, I closed my notebook and walked over to his bed. I reached for the covers but paused when Sexta jerked his Head in my direction with a fierce glare.<p>

"Just let me help you" I said before he could bite my head off. He backed down as I reached for the corner he was holding. I grabbed his hand and pulled it to the right end.

"Tuck this end over here" I told him and continued to explain how to set up the bed.

"Ok I can do the rest you can leave me alone now" he sneered.

It took every ounce of will power not to just punch him in the face. I just started at him for a moment and he flashed me a brief smirk and said "Thanks." I blinked did he just…

I stepped back deciding not to think too much on it. Sexta finished making his bed and slowly laid down on it. The moment his head hit the pillows he was asleep.

I smiled at the sight then mentally kicked myself for thinking he looked cute. I waited and watched a little bit longer since this was my first time seeing Sexta sleep. Out of nowhere Sexta smiled not his normal smirk but a smile as he wrapped his arms around the other pillow as if it were a person. This time I barley fought off the urge to smile…barely.

* * *

><p>It's a new week and I don't know how much more of Sexta I can take. I had just left class early after getting a call about a loud noise coming from my room. Once I finally made it to my dorm I could hear the obnoxious noise before I got near the door. I opened the door and… what the hell is he doing?<p>

"REALLY!" Sexta stopped and looked at me. His bed sitting up vertically and was doing pull ups.

"You get me call out of class early because you want to use your bed for exercise."

Sexta just looked at me with that 'what the hell is your problem' look.

"What?" he growled, I just continued to stare at him.

"Why didn't you just go to the gym?" I asked him

"What the fuck is a gym" he mumbled letting go of the bed frame and returning to the floor. He even bent the bars too. _ .

"…It's a workout room" that's when his eyes lit up in understanding. Not the brightest star in the sky are you. I groaned before going to my closet.

"I'll take you there just…just put the bed back please before we get written up."

I found my workout clothes and started to change. I might as well get a workout in, and maybe I could work out all this stress Sexta is causing me. Sometimes he's not that bad and we get along just fine and then like a switch he's driving me crazy.

After I changed he silently followed me down the street to the school's gym. When we took the first few steps inside I looked back at Sexta and saw his face light up… this was going to be interesting. Working out has to be a hobby of his because he's got a body of a god.

"You can do what you want, go exercise yourself into a stupor for all I care." Maybe then he'll be out of my hair. "I'm going to spar"

* * *

><p>At the mention of sparing Sexta's face lit up. He watched Ichigo pull some bandages from his pockets and started to wrap his hands as he headed to the mats. He quietly followed behind Ichigo to the mats. Once there he went to one side of the mat at Ichigo the other and waited for their turns. Sexta started to go pushup until he was alerted of his turn and who else would be his sparring partner but Ichigo. They both took their places at the ends of the mats and waited for the ding of the 10 minuet timer.<p>

* * *

><p>Hi Kasey here sorry about the massive delay of an update. I have been in summer school :( sucks... but i will make sure i update better. Hoped everyone liked it, more soon.<p>

Review please.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer- I OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

><p>As the start clock continued to tick, Sexta removed his shirt and kicked off his sandals. He then stepped on the mat and took his fighting stance. I grinned at that <em>so he does know how to fight<em>.

"Sure you wanna still fight, ya kinda scrawny, I just might break you in half." He taunted Ichigo as Ichigo removes his shoes and shirt as well.

"Yeah, we'll see if you're singing the same tune once my foot becomes acquainted with your face." He said as he and Sexta made their way to the center of the mat.

"Okay bring your hands in" the referee grabbed both sets of hands and held them together.

"I want a clean match" he said, they nodded. (Yeah right!)

3…2…1…

The timer went off and the ref let go of their hands. Sexta sent a devilish smirk in Ichigo's direction. Sexta was the first to make a move, extending his leg clearly intended to kick Ichigo in the stomach. Ichigo narrowly dodged what could have broken his ribs. _'Shit I guess I'm not the only one with pent up aggression'_ Ichigo thought as he countered landing a hit in Sexta's stomach. Ichigo knew he didn't get the full extent of the hit because Sexta absorbed it. After a couple more doges Ichigo landed a solid kick on Sexta face with a satisfied smirk, completely ignoring the pain in his ankle. His mental celebration was short lived when Sexta front flipped with his feet out and knocked him on his back with a satisfying thud.

"Jeet Kune Do?" (Mixed martial arts) Sexta asked bluntly while rising to his feet and rubbing his face.

Ichigo nodded and replied "Taekwondo?"

Sexta only grinned silently answering his question. After that the fight became intense. The referee tried to stop them but only ended up almost getting his face broken. Ten minutes elapsed and the end buzzer went off and reluctantly Sexta and Ichigo separated.

* * *

><p>After we finished the match I tried my best to not limp. The kick I landed on Sexta's face almost broke my ankle.<p>

"Is there any place to get something to drink" he asked from behind me.

"There's a smoothie bar over there" I pointed out looking back at him

He rolled his eyes "I want something a hell of a lot stronger…what's it called alcohol right?"

"Yeah I have some in the room _(thanks to Renji)_ just don't get drunk ok I don't feel like playing babysitter tonight." I groaned.

"Whatever I don' think you have anything strong enough to get me drunk" he smirked. This is going to be a long night.

We made it back to the dorm and took showers. After we were both finished I gave him a bottle of Renji's vodka. I'll have to make sure I replace that before Renji pops back up here or it will end up just like last time. Sexta made himself comfortable on his bed with the bottle of vodka. He could drink it by himself if he wanted. Vodka and I don't get along so he could have it all to himself if he liked it. I started to check my homework and make sure it was all done.

"Where did you learn how to fight like that" Sexta asked randomly still sipping on the vodka bottle that was half empty.

"Um… from various people" I frowned trying not to say the wrong thing.

"You know you look cute when you frown like that" Sexta said to me with a smirk.

I could feel my cheeks burning and by the look Sexta was giving me I'd probably turned completely red. I reached for the vodka bottle that was a third of the way gone but Sexta growled at me.

"Come on I think you've had enough" I said attempting to reach for the bottle again.

"NO! I'm not drunk I just said you looked sexy" I blushed again backing up.

"I thought you hated me" I said fighting down my embarrassment so I could try and figure out why he can't stand me.

"I do" he said bluntly and then smirked "I just can't remember why right now"

I fought the massive impulse to roll my eyes. Within seconds he downed the rest of the bottle. It was then he was willing to give it up. I took it from in and threw it away in the bathroom.

"You should rap your ankle" he pointed to my bruised and swelling ankle.

"Why, it doesn't hurt"

"Liar" he abruptly got to his feet making me stumble back onto my bed.

Before I could ask what he was doing he grabbed my cloth bandages I use for my hands when fighting and a safety pin that was sitting on the floor. I was about to cross my legs and tell him no.

As if reading my mind he said "Don't cha dare move yer foot" he ordered in a tone that made me wonder if he was really drunk or not. He carefully rapped my foot and pinned the cloth down.

"There" he said and pulled me to my feet. His hands fell to my waist and stayed there

"I wonder if you taste as good as you look" he whispered and stroked my cheek.

I was too stunned to realize he was about to kiss me until his lips caressed mine.

He pulled back and smiled… he smiled at me, before he claimed my mouth again…

* * *

><p>Hi Kasey here... Thank to everyone who reads and or reviews i really appreciate it.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own noting!

* * *

><p><span>Ichigo<span>

After the initial shock wore away, I came to my senses and broke the heated kiss, then immediately put some space between Sexta and myself.

"I really think you've had enough" I said trying to keep everything in control. I can't really get mad because he couldn't have been in his right mind.

"Next time no vodka for you" he just looked at me with an expression that still made me doubt whether he was truly drunk or not.

Everything felt awkward as I made my way back to my bed and got in. I couldn't bear to face Sexta after everything that had just happened, so I faced the wall as I tried to go to sleep. After a while of no luck I chose to take a peek at Sexta who hadn't heard moved since our little encounter. When I turned to face his bed and he was looking straight at me with a deep focus. I quickly turned back to the wall and wondered what was going through his head. The next day I woke up and did my best to get ready. It was difficult because my ankle felt like it was broken; I seriously doubt that it was but it still hurt like hell. I did my best to shuffle through the room without making any noises to wake Sexta up. He's usually never asleep when I wake up half the time I don't think he sleeps at all but his demeanor never seems as if he's sleep deprived, so I assume I'm just being paranoid. Once I got out the shower it was really tempting not to go to class. The hot water did okay in soothing my muscles and my throbbing ankle but now the ache is returning full flow and I can barely stand on its. As I walked back into the room I noticed that Sexta was gone. I figured he went to class early today, which didn't bother me much because I don't think I could face him anyway.

I slowly made it to through rest of my rounds to get ready for class and struggled to get down the three flights of stairs to the bottom floor and out the door before I was extremely late to class. While waiting for the bus I saw something that made me look twice. On my second look I saw Sexta smiling sweetly and helping this old lady carry her bags into her apartment. I never expected to see Sexta doing something like that. I didn't even know he could smile. Oddly enough it fit him well; I guess is me he really hates. After 10 min. of waiting for the bus that was running late I decided to give up on classes today because I refuse to walk around the school in crutches. I slowly made my way to a nearby bench and sat down to examine my ankles. I pulled up my pant leg, and my whole foot had almost turned purple from the added weight and aggravation. I know better than to walk around with my ankle like this, my dad taught me better than that. I shouldn't have been on it at all, but the thought of having to face Sexta when he woke up this morning was not appealing either.

I still haven't been able to stop thinking about that kiss. The problem wasn't the kiss itself, it was the fact that I've never thought of Sexta in that way. Everything just keeps replaying itself over and over in my mind: the way he held me, the way he kissed me, even the way he looked at me was different from what I'm used to especially from him. Everything about Sexta confuses me; I'm not really sure what to make of him. How can you hate someone as much as he seems to hate me and then kiss like that drunk or not. I'm not sure what to make of it. We've been living with each other for about a month and I barely know anything about him not that I wanted to when I first met him but as the weeks pass I want to figure out what's behind the mask he puts on. I want to know why he hates me so much, and yet at times can be so nice.

I looked over in a direction that I saw Sexta helping the old lady, and to my surprise it was still there watching her as she made her way into her apartment. It seems as if he was making she got in okay. I watched him a little longer as he started to stroll up the street. This is frown he usually wears was plastered back onto his face. As he continued his walk a little boy accidentally hit him in the face with the ball. It looked over to the boy with a face that was anything but friendly even though the boy was trying his best to apologize. Not the friendliest, is he?

I wanted to head back up to my room but the three flights of stairs that it take to get there wasn't welcoming, but I had to do something because, my ankle started to really bother me and I need to take something anything to get the pain to dull. And I'm pretty sure it's fractured but I don't want to go to a hospital. I know my dad told the people who work there to let him know if I ever showed up there, and I don't want to deal with him right now. After a painstaking 10 min. of going up the stairs I finally made it to my room and collapsed on the bed. I dug out the prescription ibuprofen then I snatched from my dad. Tomorrow I'll ride the bus to Orihime's so she can heal my ankle. After I took the medicine I was asleep within a few minutes.

Waking up hours later I felt worse than when I went to sleep. It was probably because I took the medicine without having anything to eat. I'm just doing everything wrong today. I slowly sat up and noticed I wasn't alone in the room. I look up and see Sexta staring at me once again. There was definitely some tension in the room that I've been avoiding all day but I needed some food and I needed it now. So slowly but surely I made my way to the kitchen part of our dorm room and grabbed some leftovers from yesterday and poured myself a drink. After I warmed up my food I made my way back over to my bed and settled down all the while Sexta watching my every move. I wanted to say something but I knew that it would only cause problems.

As I started to enjoy my food I noticed that left my drink on the table. It was bad enough that I could barely get to the kitchen and back and now I have to do it again but before I can make my move Sexta got off his bed and retrieved my class for me.

"Thank you" was all I could manage to say as he sneered and sat down on his bed and went back to gazing out the window.

After that weekend the rest of the week was uneventful to say the least, but I don't know how much more of Sexta I can take. After the heated kiss, and just being around him I'm starting to have feelings for him but he hates me matter what I do. He has moments where he's kind, caring and then it's like he remembers he hate me and pushes me away. As much as I hate to admit it I really think I'm starting to fall for him… Of all the people it has to be that asshole.

"Here" I handed him a plate of take out to that I got on my way back. I hate eating around people without offering food. He looked at me from his bed and then at the container.

"Che, leave me alone" he growled threateningly.

THAT'S IT!

"What the fuck is your problem?" I demanded my brain was fried. There was no more rational thinking. Sexta stood up and got into my face

"I say leave me alone, ya damn strawberry" his eyes didn't have as much bark as his voice but at the moment my emotions had complete control of me.

"TEME!" I know he saw it coming but he let my fist connect ways face. I winced mentally as I felt my fingers pop when they collided with his jaw. I glared at him trying to mask why I was really. I just couldn't understand why…

"Don't ever call me that again" I hissed as I put the food on Sexta's bed and whet to mine. I sat down and started to examine my hand. _'What the hell is this face made of steel?'_ I knew I was being irrational but I can help but be pissed. I looked over and Sexta to glare daggers at him only to see him get up and sit on the end of my bed his body about a foot away from mine. The only thing i can seem to do is glare at him but more out of confusion than anger. In a split second without thinking I swung my hurt fist at Sexta's face once more. I realize my mistake but it was too late to stop. Right before my fist collided with Sexta's face he grabbed my wrist and tried not to laugh. I frowned at him though inside I was happy I didn't hit him and make the pain worse. Sexta looked at me for a second and smiled, a genuine smile with soft eyes as he looked at my hand. I looked down to and noticed that my middle and ring finger were is dislocated.

"Why?" I asked barely keeping my voice even. He looked away not wanted to answer my question. He turned his gaze back to me and came even closer to me and took a firm grip on my fingers.

"Look…" He paused with a smirk that I didn't like.

"There's Uliquorra". I shot a surprised look out the window and the moment I did Sexta snapped my fingers back into place.

"FUCK" I screamed as Sexta chuckled and stroked the side of my cheek before he got up and left. It took me a few minutes to push past the initial shock and pain then I realized what Sexta said 'there's… Uliquorra'.

Grimmjow…

It really was Grimmjow… I don't understand why he came here and pretended to be my roommate when he could have just came out and fought me straight up. Of all the people in the world I had to fall for Grimmjow the one person wants my head on a platter. I really can't catch a break… I sat there for hours trying to figure out what to do.

Grimmjow

… UGH. I need to get a hold of myself he has to die. I decided this morning when the sun came up that I needed to do what I came here to. I'm getting too attached to Ichigo and that is the last thing that I wanted. A pulled myself together and harden my resolve and went back Ichigo's dorm room and sat in the window I had become accustomed to staring out of. He was fast asleep as usual at this time of night. I planed to kill him in his sleep the first or second week I have been here after he'd gotten used to me. I don't want to fight him I just went dead.

I came fully into the room instead next to Ichigo's bed. I pulled the fake body off of me. (That bastard may be nuts but Szayel came in handy.) I pulled out my zanpakuto and hovered above him in Indian style with Pantera inches from his neck. I let my spiritual pressure spike then concealed it. Ichigo slowly opened his eyes knowing he was me.

"You're just going to kill me, no fight?" He tried to sneer , but like always his eyes show how he really feels.

"Yes, I don't want to fight I just want you dead" I said trying to avoid the look he was giving me.

"Then Hurry up" he said trying to sit up as if challenging my bluff.

"I'm serious" put a foot on his chest to keep him down

"You… You killed one person I loved." I paused trying not to let my emotions show, but I was failing miserably.

"That's why you hate me" he said

"Uliquorra" he whispered so soft, I almost didn't hear him.

* * *

><p>Author's note: im sorry for the delay you all I haven't had time to do anything.i hope you guys like it and ill do my best to keep everything updated.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Thanks to everyone who's been reviewing, fav, or alerted. I really appreciated it.

* * *

><p>I refuse to look into his eyes I would never be able to kill him if I did.<p>

"I didn't want to win that way" his voice remained soft.

"I was trying to protect Inoue. It was my fault she was there I had to protect her" his voice trailed and I tried my hardest not to look into his eyes.

"Then Ulquiorra killed me though my will to protect her didn't and I my inner hollow gained control over my body and resume the fight. I lost complete control and even stab my friend and almost killed them both" his voice broke at the end of his statement and I looked into his eyes where I saw the pain that these memories still caused him. His hazel eyes had so many emotions confusion and… Dammit I didn't want to look.

"If it hadn't been for Ulquiorra they would have died. Once I returned to myself he had taken too much damage to regenerate I wanted to make the fight as even as possible but it was too late" he stopped assuming I knew the rest. That had been the only part I saw, him fading away into nothing, the very thing that haunts my sleep. Except the day Ichigo gave me the confuter set. That was the first time I had a good dream. That was the first time I'd slept in two years.

"I'm sorry" his voice cut that my thoughts. He kept a straight face but I could tell he was still hurting as much as I was.

"I didn't want to win that way" he closed his eyes and waited for my blade to cut his throat and then opened them when I did nothing. I stared into his eyes and couldn't take the pain I saw deep within them. In a way it seems as if he wanted me to just go on and kill him and he would put up no fight. I couldn't do it…

I removed Pantera from his neck and stab it into the wood floor. His eyes widened in shock with confusion in his expression. I removed my foot from his chest and crossed it back in Indian style. He sat up and stared at me

"I came here with full intent to kill you but I can you don't deserve to die." He broke eye contact as if to disagree with me. I reached out and tugged his chin up and had him look at me once more.

"You don't mean that" I said

"As much as I hate to admit it, you're a good kid" he closed his eyes as my hand trailed from his chin took up the side of his face. To my surprise he ran his cheek against the palm of my hand. I smiled since he couldn't see me. Wait… What am I doing to myself? I need to go. There was no reason for me to stay here anymore.

I slowly pulled my hand away and he groaned in protest seconds later his eyes shot open in surprise at his own action. I smiled again not being able to hold it back is just something about this kid, I really am getting attached to him. Leave Grimmjow, leave. I broke eye contact with him and motioned to get on the floor.

* * *

><p><span>Ichigo<span>

Did I just… Did he just… I'm confused. I just stared at Grimmjow and watched as he smiled at me… he smiled at me. Before I could realize what I was doing I put my hand on his jaw mask. I turned his head back to look at me and slowly brought myself closer until I felt his breath ghost over my lips. I gently ran my lips against his, cautious, hoping it was okay. I felt him grab my hand that was cupping his face, as he smirked against my lips and kiss me back. I couldn't help but wonder, maybe, just maybe he feels the same way that I do. His tongue ran across my bottom lip seeking entrants into my mouth. I opened it gladly allowing his tongue to enter. I had to suppress a moan when he bit down on my bottom lip canine teeth drawn little blurred. He began to kiss me harder, hungrily, and I returned his forceful fault. After a few moments we separated our breaths ragged trying to find air. He ran his thumb down my lips and looked at the ground.

"I… Don't belong here, he withdrew before I had time to respond he used it sonido and disappeared.

…Oh shit!

What did I just do? I think I've completely lost my mind. After Grimmjow disappeared it took me a minute to regain my composure. I'm not really sure what to do with these feelings and I'm not sure I want to try and deal with them either. Maybe if I just try and forget about it they'll go away. Soon I just back off to sleep but my dreams were none too thrilling.

The next morning I woke with a start

"Dammit" I mumbled when I flipped over onto my stomach and noticed the man imposing problem I had in my lower section. My mind has taken on a life of its own. First I get these crazy feelings for someone who's tried to kill me on multiple occasions and now I'm having wet dreams about him. This day is really starting to suck. I looked over at the clock and he said 8:00 am. Fuck me. I needed to go to the grocery store and run a few more errands and this is definitely not how wanted to start my morning.

I shifted again "Nnng" a soft moan slipped from my lips as I rubbed up against the mattress again. I need to either go take a freezing cold shower or do with this problem, or I was never going to get anything done. I turned on my side and face Grimmjow's bed. I closed my eyes and let my hands roam to my stiff erection. A chill ran down my body as my hand slipped beneath the waistband of my boxers. A sharp knock snapped me out of my lustful state.

"Ichigo, the bus will be here in 5 min.!" A friend shouted through the door at me.

"Shit, shit, shit" I mumbled

"ALRIGHT THANKS!" I shouted back. Today is just not my day. I jumped into an ice cold shower, and got dressed barely making it to the bus before it took off.

* * *

><p><span>Grimmjow<span>

I had been wandering around in town not really knowing what to do. I had on a new false body that had Szayel make for me come up with my teal hair instead of that brown color that I detest. I was walking around to the grocery store around and around looking for something to "eat". The false bodies made it possible for me to consume human food if I wanted to. After a few hours of running around I was finished. Everything had been going fine until I was standing in the line waiting to pay.

"Why the hell did you dye your hair blue?" He said making me turn around. I took a deep breath attempting to control my temper. I didn't dye it, I was born with blue hair you dumb ass" I sneered removing the boys hand from our shoulder.

"Yeah right" he snatches handout of mine put it back on my shoulder which only succeeded in pissing me off even more.

"Move yer hand before I break it off" the boy smiled as if I was making a joke. I guess since he was little taller in a little buffer then me. I however was not amused.

"Leave. Me. The Fuck. Alone!" I grabbed and successfully broke most of the boy's fingers.

"Bitch" the boy screamed and punched me in the face. Big mistake. This is going to be fun I smirked as I squeezed the boys hand tighter as break and more of his bones. Then I checked my free arm back as far as it will go ready to break his face.

"Grimmjow stop!" the moment I let my fist go Ichigo was in between me and dumb ass of the boy catching my fist.

* * *

><p><span>Ichigo<span>

I happened to be walking through the grocery store and saw the whole ugly confrontation unfold. I barely made it in time to stop Grimmjow fists. The look Grimmjow was giving him was anything but friendly, and evil didn't come close to the glare plastered on Grimmjow's face. I might've stopped his fist but that didn't stop Grimmjow from trying to push past me. It was like he didn't even see me. With a sudden glint in his eyes Grimmjow broke the boys wrist and earned a loud agonizing scream.

"GRIMMJOW!" I screamed pushing him back causing him to release the boy. He still had that murderous glare directed towards the stupid jock. I grabbed and force his face in my direction "look at me. Stop." Grimmjow's eyes bored into me as he came out of his haze.

"You can't do that, not here " he looked at me and whispered "but he"

"I know but you were about to break his face" I continued not letting go of the fierce hold I had on his face. Once he was full calm I let him go.

"Keep the trash away from me" the boy said. I fully expected Grimmjow to lose it and intruded us saw the flash of anger in his eyes but it faded as fast as it appeared and he hung his head low. _The hell?_ What just happened? I couldn't resist, and walked over and punched him in the face.

"Asshole" I mumbled and turned back to Grimmjow who was smirking with amusement. Now that's the Grimmjow I know.

"How come you get to him and I don't" his smirk widened when I rolled my eyes.

"What are you doing here" I questioned.

"I was just roaming, I don't need a babysitter strawberry, thanks though" he said in a cold tone that I hate so much.

"I don't need someone weak like you acting like my babysitter" he continued. I frowned annoyed, and I almost took offenses until I notice what Grimmjow was trying to do. He was being mean to push me away a trick him all-too-familiar with. I just stared at him for a moment trying to find any proof that he made anything he just said. I couldn't, but that didn't stop the fact that he was pushing me away. I roll my eyes once again trying to hide the hurt. I turned around and headed away from Grimmjow.

Today is not my day.

* * *

><p><span>Grimmjow<span>

I felt like an ass, but I'm trying my best to do what was right for once. Of course I want him, but I don't deserve him…

* * *

><p><span>Ichigo<span>

I continue to do my errands and within an hour I had finished and was sitting on the bus on the way back to the dorm. On the ride home I couldn't help but notice the teal blue hair and couldn't resist looking. The moment I looked up Grimmjow was staring back at me, and we held each others gazes until we were out of sight. Once I can see him anymore I sighed and rode the rest of the way home in silence.

Once I reached my room, I put my food and other items in their respective places. I sat on my bed until I realized I needed a proper shower. I was in the I shower slowly washing in my body when a flash of Grimmjow popped into my mind and my previous erection from earlier returned with full force.

"Fuck" I murmured as I let my back hit the shower tile, slowly banging my fist against it.

* * *

><p><span>Grimmjow<span>

I was walking whatever my feet took me, not really knowing what to do myself. Without knowing it as soon in the next to the bus stop and the noise of it starting up startled me. The moment I looked up at the bus my eyes connected with rich hazel eyes that can only belong to Ichigo and no matter how hard I tried I couldn't look away. I followed the bus with my eyes until it was out of sight. Dammit I hate his eyes, was all I could think over and over as I waited for the next bus.

Once I got back to the dorms I hovered at the door not really knowing if I should open it. I Wanted to get it over with and sucked in a breath and opened the doors Ichigo's room. I felt compelled at least to talk to him about why I couldn't do what my instincts kept screaming at me to do now was to be with him.

When I walked in I didn't see anyone in, I really was here after being around him for over a month I realized that his spiritual pressure radiates off him in waves that he can't control, besides that I could also hear the shower running.

I walked further into the room and sat down on my old bed and wanted to leave the moment Ichigo's energy spiked. It was laced with an excitement that I really couldn't read, and then I heard him moan from the other side of the wall. I had to keep myself calm. _Just don't do anything stupid _was all too kept repeating myself over and over. A few minutes later the water stopped and I just closed my eyes and waited trying to focus on anything but a _naked _Ichigo.

I opened my eyes when I heard the door open in Ichigo stepped out and rubbing his hair with a towel and eyes close and looking relieved. Somehow he managed not to sense that I was there and was about to take his towel off.

"I wouldn't do that. If I were ya" Ichigo jumped out of his skin and turned to see me sitting Indian style on the bed. I tried to hide the want in my eyes with my famous smirk.

"Grimm, what the hell you doing?" Grimm, I guess that having a nickname. I couldn't help but laugh inwardly as Ichigo turned red.

"I came here to talk and I guess get a show to"

"Fuck you Grimmjow" Ichigo said frowning trying to fight the blush on his face.

"Don't tempt me" I warned in a low husky voice. Ichigo turned beet red and my teasing.

"I came to apologize" Ichigo's frown deepened and if that were even possible and barked out a harsh laugh.

"You, apologize that's new"

* * *

><p><span>Ichigo<span>

Grimmjow got up and clinched his fist obviously pissed off.

"What won't you stay?" I asked suddenly I could see all the anger felt from his features as he just stared into my eyes. Grimmjow motion to speak but nothing came out and couldn't stand the wait so I broke eye contact first elliptical.

"If you regret not killing me and the kiss than just spit it out" I watched as all the anger melted from his features.

"Ichigo…" Grimmjow said but I can't seem to look at anything but the floor

"Ichigo…" Grimmjow repeated but was ignored. He reached forward and took a firm grasp on my neck freshly pissed off all over again. He yanked me close to him and growled.

"Don't fucking ignore me that shit pisses me off" he said in a low dangerous tone squeezing my neck. Not enough to her but to cause some discomfort. I kept looking down I just didn't want to see the truth in his eyes.

"LOOK AT ME!" he shouted as he gave me a shake. I finally made contact with those dangerously close cobalt blue eyes and poured deep into them with my own.

"Just admit it" I said defeated not caring that Grimmjow with pissed.

"No because you're wrong"


	7. Author's Note

Hi everyone. I know it's been a long long while. I wanted to let you know that I have't forgotten about this story. My writing style has changed so I'm in the process of refining it and re-writing this story so I'll be sure to link the new Story thread when i start again.


End file.
